


Die Jagd

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Nähe des Dorfes haben sich Guhle niedergelassen, und alsbald beginnen sie, sich nicht nur an den Toten gütig zu tun. Als der Graf den Bauern seine Hilfe verweigert, nehmen sie die Sache selbst in die Hand. [Projekt Gaming Drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Jagd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrlichtertanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/gifts).



> Das Drabble entstand im Zuge meines Wichtelns [Gaming Drabbles](http://wichtelprojekte.blogspot.de/2016/01/gaming-drabbles.html), mein Wichtelkind war Irrlichtertanz. Auf dem Blog finden sich noch zahlreiche weitere Projekte, Interessierte sind daher herzlich eingeladen, selbst Texte einzureichen und es weiterzugeben :)

_Eine falsche Bewegung und das hier geht ganz bös ins Auge._

Jeder wusste das. Ich sprach meinen Gedanken nicht aus. Überflüssige Worte waren nicht meine Art. Besser, ich konzentrierte mich auf das Bevorstehende.

War es eine gute Idee, dass eine Gruppe Dörfler zur Höhle aufbrach, die einzigen Waffen Mistgabeln und Fackeln? Beides waren durchaus effektive Waffen, doch wir waren unausgebildete Bauern. Doch wenn der Graf uns nicht helfen wollte, mussten wir die Sache eben selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Guhle … Nichts, womit sich unsereins anlegte! Sie fraßen jedoch nicht nur die Toten. Und Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung.


End file.
